Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders and their class. CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Run Scootaloo! Danger ahead! The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|Watch it, will you? Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|It's chaos! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Scootaloo is not amused. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png|What point is there to talk to a statue? None! Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|Chaos! Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|You're both wrong. CMC about to duke it out S2 E01.PNG|This is how Discord was depetrified. They should really stop before anypony is doomed. Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png|Cheerilee is not happy The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Please forgive us... Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is not amused CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png|Why so glum my little ponies? Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png|And they put doom over everypony due to arguing in front of him... Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders joyfully playing ball. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|"Scootaloo went Derpy Hooves for a moment." S2E03 Ball becomes bigger.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! S2E03 CMC looking at Twilight.png|Everypony RUN! 2x3 ScaryTwilight.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo may need an adult. S2E03 Smarty Pants being shown to CMC.png S2E03 Scootaloo 'she's...great'.png|"She's...great." S2E03 Apple Bloom 'Yeah. Great.'.png S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'like her'.png S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane'.png S2E03 Scootaloo given a notebook.png|A notebook? S2E03 Sweetie Belle given a quill.png|Why are you giving us this notebook? S2E03 Scootaloo 'great'.png|"She's...great." S2E03 Apple Bloom 'great'.png I really like her mane? S2E3.png S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane' 2.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Twilight, Smarty Pants and CMC.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' S2E03 CMC surprised.png|Gah, you scared us! S2E03 Apple Bloom talking.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'nonono'.png|Nononono. S2E03 Scootaloo and Smarty Pants.png|Scootaloo should play with it. S2E03 Scootaloo 'I'd love to'.png|"I'd love to..." S2E03 Scootaloo 'but um'.png|"...but um." S2E03 Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." S2E03 Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane.png S2E03 Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo wide eyed. Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|''"I want it."'' The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|Scootaloo falls under the Smarty Pants' spell. S2E03 CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Scootaloo on Shoeshine's tail? Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Scootaloo's Nightmare Night "Wolf Man" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|Meh. You can take away my voice. I don't really care. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|You can take away my voice, just please don't eat me. The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|"We're goin' to get our Cutie Marks!" CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|"In bowling!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Excited as she is, she flaps her tiny wings. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|With that bag in her mouth. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|She spits the bag on the ground. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|" I mean yay!" Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png|"That makes us look like we've struck out!" Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|Dueling bowling pins, seems legit. CMC Smile S2E6.png|"But there are three of us?" Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls. S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'that's it'.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'Perfect'.png|"Perfect!" Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, as she gets ready to bowl. Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo's way of angling the bowling ball. Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|That's one way to do it. Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Scootaloo's awkward smile. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! CMC Confused S2E6.png|"What about my ball?" Apple Bloom Sad 2 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle talking.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|Isn't she amazin' on that scooter. Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|Riding on her scooter, is what she does best. Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laughing.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'come on'.png|"Aw, come on, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png apple_bloom_sad_Eps32.png|"It's just a cutie mark." S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'lack of a cutie mark'.png Scootaloo_"thats_not_helping"_Eps32.png|"That's not helping." Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking worried.png|Maybe we should just go. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Scootaloo doesn't care much. Twist 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo annoyed by Twist. Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Honey badger don't care! Fillys Confused S2E6.png Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasp! Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Scootaloo flapping her little wings. Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png|Keep trying Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png|Scootaloo's mane gets blown. Class Air S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, think Apple Bloom is best pony! Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fans S2E8.png Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic!" Scootaloo breath... S2E8-W8.png|"Breath..." Scootaloo ...taking S2E8-W8.png|"Taking!" Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|I hear something. Scootaloo see camera S2E8-W8.png|Hey look I see Bronys! Scootaloo sounds good S2E8-W8.png|Hey, that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo whatever u said S2E8-W8.png|"Uh... whatever you said." Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|"There's just not enough words!" Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|Scootaloo looking at her hero. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|Yeah good question. Why am I here? Scootaloo see Mare do Well S2E8.png|"Mare do well!" Scootaloo super cute smile S2E8.png|Scootaloo being super cute. Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|I'm impressed she can keep her grip in a tug-o-war with a dragon. Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG|You really should give a dragon whatever he wants. Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|It has to happen at least once in your life. CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle bored S02E12.jpg|Silly Scootaloo! That's not how you read. Snoozefest.jpg|The thrilling, pulse-pounding lecture on Equestrian economics. Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo: "What are you, a dictionary?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png|Tastes like marshmallow. Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png|"Stay still Apple Bloom!" Hot thermometer S02E12.png CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png|She's either sick or turned into The Mask. Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Scootaloo she buying it S2E12-W12.png|She's buying it. The Plan failed S2E12.png|Granny Smith, however, knew. Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12-W12.png|She really is freaking out. Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png Scootaloo eye roll S2E12-W12.png|Rollin' my eyes. Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12-W12.png|This is so not going to work. Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is taking this hard. ExcitedS2E12.PNG Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Just what are you planning, Sweetie Belle? Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12-W12.png|Here you go. Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Scootaloo smiling confidently as Granny Smith reads the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in her telegram disguise. Astounded fillies S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12-W12.png|Really gone wide-eyed. Scootaloo.jpeg Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having zap apple jam on toast. Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG|Good ol' Truffle Shuffle... Hearts and Hooves Day Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Scootaloo brings glitter to the fray. Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|''WHAT?!'' Scootaloo hehe oops S2E17-W17.png|Hehe. Oops. CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Hide! Scootaloo they're coming S2E17-W17.png|"They're coming!" CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png|Giggling like cuties. Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|The beginning of a very awkward day. CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png|Aww isn't Scootaloo cute! Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|Fangirls. Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" Scootaloo little nudge S2E17-W17.png|"They just need a little nudge." He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png|Sweet and kind. Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png|Best teacher you can hope for. Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle, this is a family show! His girlfriend sure thinks so S2 E17.png|''Cock-A-Doodle-Dooooo!!'' Caramel and his special somepony S2E17.png|Already taken. S2E17toodirty.png|'TOO SMELLY!' Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Scootaloo biting a cloud. CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Scootaloo vacuuming a rainbow. Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG|Now shotglasses are canon, too?? Scootaloo they come S2E17-W17.png|"Here they come!" CMC it worked S2E17-W17.png|Yes! It worked! CMC check Cheerilee S2E17-W17.PNG|Those eyes... CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Hey, why is he like that? CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|Hearing Big Macintosh's love bird phrases. Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png|"Ya think!?" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17-W17.png|Searching for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17-W17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|''We may have given them a love poison!'' Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17-W17.png|"WHAT?!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17-W17.png|Freaking out. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17-W17.png|Jaw drop. Scootaloo in a second S2E17-W17.png|"We can pull that off in a second!" CMC smiling S2E17-W17.png|Smiling because this will be easy. Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png|I look guilty but I'm not. CMC somepony watching S2E17-W17.png Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png|''"Huggie Wuggie Snuggle Baby..."'' Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png|Get the bucket. Now. CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png|We are so grounded... CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png|Girls, get the ladder... CMC_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_Cheerilee_Visits_S02E17.png Is_It_Love_After_All_S02E17.png|It's love after all... CMC NO S02E17.PNG|NOOOOOO!!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Assisting Twilight disaster proof Equestria. Ponyville Confidential Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMC On School Stoop S2E23.PNG|"Whoops! Sorry girls. Gotta run!" Thinking what to do S2E23.png|"Maybe, there's something to this newspaper idea!" Helping Rarity S2E23.png No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png|"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Listening like a good class should. Let's get out of here S2E23.png Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png|That's not your home Scooty. Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! Embarrassed Scootaloo S2E23.png|So that's what's keeping her from flying, her head's too big! CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Your best isn't GOOD ENOUGH! Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|"Get me a good juicy story or else!" CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|We need a good story. Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|They are old news. Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png CMC Gasping S02E23.png Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png Scootaloo blushing S2E23.png|Chickens can blush!. CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png S2E23 Scootaloo.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|All three of you embleer creeps make yourselves SCARCE before I call Krastos. Whats this S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie mark crusaders S02EP23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big Macintosh S2E23.png Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png|Horseapples. Big Mac is speaking in sentences again. Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...just GO AWAY!" Scootaloo worried S2E23.png|"Now all of our friends hate us too!" Scootaloo moving her wings S2E23.png Apple Bloom with Scootaloo S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking at Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Brohoof! The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Merchansise G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo, from Castle Creator. CastleCreator Scootaloo2.png CastleCreator Scootaloo3.png CastleCreator Scootaloo4.png CMC intro.png Zazzle Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders! CMC as flower fillies.jpg Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders